


Classified

by nattycakes



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: But canon compliant, Field work, Fluffy, Like really slow, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Roxy is a BAMF, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Burn, but he's a bit of a tit, but not a case fic, eggsy is clueless, harry tries to help, has bits of cases in it, honestly, like don't you just fucking get it all ready, merlin isn't so clueless, will they won't they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattycakes/pseuds/nattycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eggsy has downtime, he tends to overthink his life and sometimes that leads to really destructive behavior. But when Roxy comes up with the idea to shadow Merlin, well Eggsy thinks he can live with that.  Complete!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This is fully written, I'm just posting it chapter by chapter and figuring out where I want to space it at. But I promise not to leave you hanging, because like I said, it's completed. 
> 
> This is not Brit-picked, and I do not have a beta. I am usually Hartwin trash, but in writing this today, this beast of a fic that I've already finished, it just didn't work out that way. Comment, kudo, all of that is love. If you've ideas, let me know, I love that. 
> 
> You can also find me at tumblr under dormersensual. Send me Hartwin Prompts if you want, I love that.

Sometimes, and only when he was alone mind, but sometimes, it really was that kind of move to Eggsy. 

“This ain’t that kind of movie, bruv.” 

Yeah, that sounded cool at the time. But everyone needs to be a badass when they’re saving the world right? And yeah, sure, he bummed a Princess, a Crowned Princess at that, and fuck you, you would have too given half the chance. Fuck he would have done that again. 

Well he had. That hadn’t exactly worked out for Eggsy though. A ‘You saved the world,’ bumming in the heat of the moment was bloody fantastic but that wasn’t what he wanted. 

That had been five years ago. Fuck had it actually been five years? Worse than the aftermath of V-day was surviving the aftermath of V-day. Getting his Mum and Daisy away from Dean and his goons was easy, and satisfying. ‘Cuz it’s all well and good that his Mum had a proper house now, and yeah Daisy had a small trust fund that was constantly growing, that felt good. ‘Cause God above if he died what would they be left with? Nah, that can’t happen on his watch. So he made sure it won’t. It will happen one day, in his line of work, a stupid mistake or being too trusting, but yeah, he’s prepared for that. 

That was good right? Well, almost. Galahad came with a house, and yes, that means Galahad’s house. He liked that house, it was nice and posh and proper, but it weren’t his house. That’s the house he gave his Mum and sis. It was weird, knowing that while Harry had actually lived (too proud to check his work, Valentine was, the wanker.) he now had an eyepatch, a spiffy new title of Arthur and a new, bigger, even possible even more posh, house. 

“Nonsense, Galahad, that is yours now. But if I could ask one favor my boy, could you by chance please send Mr. Pickles this way.” Harry had asked him sheepishly one day. 

Yeah, like he had a problem with that. He loved JB and all, snot monster was the best, but he wouldn’t stuff the poor thing. Nah mate, that’s got to be something that happens when you’re born with that silver spoon in your arse, ‘cause fuck all of that noise. 

So he clears out Mr. Pickles and gives his mum free reign. It is her house after all. He’s gotten himself a flat near by. Posh but in more of a lived in way. Maybe it just looked posh because of the bleeding wallpaper. Floral and not really Eggsy but he couldn’t be arsed to change it. 

They’d had a row over it, when it all first started. About Arthur just giving him his house. But he kept going on about nonsense about being a gentleman, and honestly he tuned most of it out. He couldn’t stop staring at the eyepatch. 

“Bruv, you look more like the villain in this story, not the hero.” Eggsy cut him off. 

And fuck if that smug bastard didn’t look pleased about it. Merlin kept going on and on about how he wasn’t the Quartermaster thank you very much Galahad, and this isn’t some James Bond shite, Eggsy when he was tired. But fuck all if he didn’t look like it. Like Harry should have a perfect white cat to look at them all disdainfully. In the end, he was just dismissed from the room and told his next mission would be in a few days, but Merlin was no longer his day to day handler. 

“And why the fuck not?” 

“Merlin is rather busy you know, new recruits, training everyone else to do a quarter of what he does. He isn’t a machine Eggsy, he can only do so much. He will still be there for the difficult ones though.” 

And those always had a more personal flair. When he thought Eggsy would bollocks the whole thing up, Merlin was his handler. 

Turns out Harry didn’t think he could do a honeypot to save his fucking skin, the wanker. He could be posh, he could be the rentboy, he’s fucking good at his job. Has only two failed missions under his belt. The least next to Lancelot at least. Arthur couldn’t say the same. Arsehole. 

After a rather brutal two month stint in Barbados and mate, don’t think the fucking sun and sand weren’t nice and all, but he still had a fucking job to do, he was exhausted. To his bones. Rarity in and of itself. He hated being idle. Growing up in the council flats will do that to you. Hated to feel like he’s wasting this chance he’s been given. Like he’s taking it for granted or something, and he ain’t gonna do that. He liked to earn his keep, but he had a feeling tech usually were the ones that complained first. Usually after the second day he would see what they were brewing (a phrase they hated) up and usually would end with, “Galahad, Sir, that was a prototype, you’ve now set me back months get the fuck out of my lab,” and he would be on his next mission. He bloody hated waiting for the next mission. But when Arthur said “Galahad, you’re sitting out a few weeks, you’ve not had a break in years. Get some rest.” He was almost happy. 

Almost. 

All rest and relaxation meant was Eggsy got to thinking. And when that happened, he tend to get depressed. Not that often, and not bad enough that he would ever do anything negative about it, but depressed all the same. Not giving a shite if someone was going to come over or not, not working out, keeping up with his courses, nah, fuck it, that bed felt nice. 

JB would eventually have to go for a walk and he reasoned that counted for something. Though he had a feeling this was going to be a bad one. He was only on the first day and he was already thinking of calling Roxy, she’s fucking aces. Though she is trying to be deep undercover in some climate that they created a fur lined suit for her, so he doesn’t really want to disturb her. Maybe he’ll take a quick nap on the couch, try to clear his head from his own thoughts. Yeah, yeah that would be okay, he was already a bit sleepy.   
An hour later he decided he’ll just text. The fact that he decided to stay in his own flat and not run to his Mum’s was a good thing he decided. He was close to thirty, gotta get out from under that wing soon. Plus he recently started using coasters instead of letting the drinks create water rings, and wasn’t that fucking adult as fuck. He just needs to keep moving forward. 

\--Did you know my wall has exactly 80 red roses on it?   
\--How much downtime do you have exactly, E?   
\--At least two weeks. Maybe more. Something about r&r or some shite, I tuned out.   
\--When did you start using “shite”?  
\--Fuck off, see ya soon, yeah?  
\--Yeah, soon. I’m rather ready to have a normal body temperature again. Try to stay out of trouble, you could always learn magic.   
\--Ur a fuckin genius.   
\--I am not sure my brain can actually handle that text. xx

Shadowing Merlin was a brilliant idea, he’s only pissed he didn’t come up with it first. Top of the class, reach for the stars, Roxy always has to be first. He’d hate her if he didn’t love her. 

 

He wasn’t so much surprised as already prepared when he told Merlin, and all Merlin could say was, “Eggsy, lad, no.” didn’t even look up from that bleeding clipboard. Eggsy was dying to know what’s on it. He bets that it’s actually just something boring, like a crossword or something, but he needs to know this. 

“Give me one good reason why not Merlin?” he smirked. He was just taking the piss, he knew the outcome of this conversation, he just wanted to have a bit of fun. “Actually, don’t. Arthur already gave the okay.” he smiled. 

Earlier in the King’s office, he broached the subject. Harry was enthusiastic, really more so that Eggsy thought he would be. He found that a bit odd, but was overall pleased that he got the result he wanted. “Fine idea my boy, fine idea. Great way to continue knowing what’s expected of you. Learning how to do this will make you an even more valuable asset to Kingsman. Yes, yes this is a good idea. Well done Eggsy.” Of course he didn’t tell Harry that the idea was Roxy’s but he didn’t need to know that. 

Eggsy just grinned. Merlin looked murderous, but not actually act Eggsy and that was odd as well. They used to be rather close. They used to be mates, but when Eggsy got a new handler, that had changed. He did miss the comfort the Scotsman gave him. 

“Fine. Bloody great. You start tomorrow, Lancelot is on a shall we say delicate mission and I’m over seeing it. I can’t have you cocking it up tonight. Away with ye.” Merlin just turned around back to his consol. 

Eggsy watched Merlin for longer than was really necessary, but fuck man, he was excited. He couldn’t figure out why Merlin had also tapped the side of his glasses and said “I bet you’re fucking pleased Arthur,” but he didn’t stick around to hear the end of it. 

At least now his downtime had purpose for the time being.


	2. Elderflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy is starting to notice new things about Merlin, or is he just losing his mind. He isn't quite sure.

Eggsy couldn’t get over the fact he thought he and Merlin were friends. They saved the world together with Roxy. You can’t go through all that and not come out at least mates. At the very least you’d exchange Holiday Cards, yeah? Harry had drilled into him two years back that a gentleman sends cards, and so this chav in gentleman’s clothing would. 

Not that he was a chav anymore. 

Not that he didn’t miss being a chav just a bit. 

He noticed that he had 34 elderflowers on his wall. He kinda felt sorry for the roses. He felt lonely. Proper lonely. Not something a one night stand with a bird or bloke from the pub down the street would fix. Lonely in his bones. JB would snore and snooze on his legs and that was nice and all, but it wasn’t telling someone you love them at the end of the day.

He has no one to share his life with. Save Rox, and she gets tired of his shite rather quickly. 

Why is he still saying shite with Merlin’s voice in his head? 

Anyway, he realised a few months back he wanted the someone to share your life with just a bit late. He can’t have that now. Unless that person was a Kingsman. Or an agent of Kingsman. But that ship has sailed he thinks. Rox’s a bruv, Harry is like a father, (didn’t want to think on that too hardly after a drunken makeout session on a mission once.) and Merlin was. 

Well, Merlin. 

He really thought they were mates. 

\--He ain’t even my handler no more, he don’t care. You shoulda seen it, he looked like he could kill.  
\--I actually heard Merlin tell you how frightfully busy I am this evening.  
\--I just thought we was friends is all. 

He’d buggered a Princess, he had two houses, he had more money than he needed, and if he’s being honest with himself, than his family needed. 

He really didn’t expect Rox to text him back, but he had hoped. 

He can’t get over that he won’t have a life with someone. He had snowglobes from almost every country in the world, and now was working down to cities, but he had no one to tell them about. He wouldn’t trade his life mind, but it doesn’t hurt to think about it from time to time. 

He knows he’s being a proper knob about it, but it doesn’t change the fact that he’s lonely. He moves JB to his side, knowing he had to get up early and tried to will himself to sleep.  
\--34 elderflowers  
\-- oh e. We’ll get through this. 

When he arrives to UK HQ the next day, he finds out what Rox’s mission actually was. A honeypot. He cringed. They were his least favorite of all missions, and was thankful Merlin was her handler. She was ace’s at them actually. Miss never-failed-a-mission-yet. She couldn’t quite carry a rain maker in there, but R&D had created so many fun gadgets for her personal use. She could dart a mark with her nail tips if she wanted. It’s how she usually got in and got out so fast. A bullet to the temple if it was called for from her lipstick. She hasn’t been caught yet. 

So when he reached Merlin’s cave and heard the Scot yelled, “Gaiwan, when I ask you a fucking question you fucking answer back!” Well that was going to be a problem. “Is Lancelot stable?”, Eggsy’s heart dropped to his stomach. “Good, extraction in 15. You won’t get another chance, make it count.” 

“Roxy gonna be alright?” 

“Lancelot is made of stronger stuff than you, ya great marshmallow. Training starts now.” 

“Yes Merlin.” 

His first day was mental. Hell he would take the underwater test again in a fucking heartbeat. Twelve times over in fact. Being told no less than half a dozen time, “Congratulations Galahad, you just got your agent killed.” started to take it’s toll on him. 

Could have been better if Merlin didn’t fucking smirk every single time. 

“How in the fuck ya do this Merlin?” if there was a bit of awe in his voice, it couldn’t be helped. 

“Ya did fine Eggsy. Training is always different than live, maybe even a bit more rough. Gives you a chance to expect the worst.” Merlin said with a straight face with his ever present clipboard in hand. 

“You taking the piss?” 

“Might do.” He started jotting down, well whatever the fuck Merlin is ever jotting down, and continued, “Be here at 07:00.” 

“You’re right fun at parties, aren’t ya?” 

“I’m told I’m a delight.” And then Merlin just left. 

“Well fuck me.” 

Eggsy continued to wander about that evening, deciding to stay in one of the spacious living areas at the mansion for the time being. He ain’t backtracking neither, if that’s what you’re thinking It’s just easier than having to go to the shop every bloody day for training. His wandering led him to the MedBay. Well that’s not what it’s actually called, but with all of his high tech what the hell ever, that’s what he calls it at any rate. He wanted to see if Rox was back, he could use some advice. You can’t say much over text, nothing is actually safe when you’re a spy. Sure the rooms here might be bugged, but at least he knew where to look. Most of the time. He also wanted to tease her a bit. Her massive, and well earned and deserved ego might be bruised a bit. They all had egos though. Can’t be a fucking international spy and not have an ego. But Rox ain’t ever failed before, so he feels he needs to knock her down just one more peg to bring her back up again. It’s what she’d done to him and he thought, she would do again. 

Plus, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to maybe see if she was okay. Maybe. Best friend and all, don’t get many of them in this work either. 

The first thing she says when she saw him though did his head in. 

“Gaiwans dead.” 

No hysterics, no tears. Well she knew Rox wouldn’t cry but she may want some comfort so he put a hand to her non-injured shoulder. 

“The mark- that fat oaf- couldn’t dart him. I had to do this one old style, disgusting pig of a man. No jewelry, and get this Eggsy, you have to file your nails first. He hates having marks on him, hates any pain at all. Waste of breath if you ask me. Anyway, couldn’t wear my glasses, and the contacts aren’t exactly ready for use yet, so when I was sure he was asleep I memorized the names in his blackbook. Still have them memorized, don’t think I’ll forget any time soon. Wrote them down for Merlin already at any rate. I remember hearing movement and turned around and then I remember Gaiwan throwing clothes on me and telling me to hurry. I don’t have a concussion thankfully. Getting out was a cake walk. Be quiet, and run fast. But he didn’t listen to Merlin. He knew we only had 15 minutes. Bastard. I made it to the helicopter, but Gaiwan didn’t. Saw him bleeding out on the grounds. Now I have 17 stitches and a torn muscle and he’s rotting on the lawn of a drug lord, and eventually will have a marker in the family plot.” 

“Rox, I,” he was cut off. 

“I don’t blame myself Eggsy, I just had hoped for a different outcome. This is our life, we have to trust the information given to us by our handler. Look what happens when you take it lightly.” 

Eggsy patted her hand, swearing to himself he’ll get her good tea. She’ll be on light duty for a while and will go stir crazy, but that can’t be helped. 

Merlin was right. Rox is stronger than all of Kingsman combined. 

“Right then, time to go to the shop Eggsy, we have a toast to attend.” she smiled sadly, slipping on her jacket. 

Arthur did his best with the whole speech. The only drink this when we lose a knight, and all of that shite. 

“To Gaiwan!” They roared. 

He was still saying shite in his head, weird. 

And how they all had to have a proposal at UKHQ by tomorrow at nine pm GMT. And won’t that be a fucking walk in the park. He already had two in mind. One he had to get to before Roxy, otherwise his wasn’t ready yet. 

Merlin was quick to remind him, cheerfully, that he actually only has overnight to make up his mind because he was still shadowing him. 

Sadistic that mad bastard. 

“Merlin, Gaiwan is gone yeah, Mate--”

 

“Eggsy, whatever I am to you the least of all is your mate.” monotone. Scottish monotone. 

Did he look sad. Merlin never looks sad. Actually Merlin is so good at hiding his emotions he weren't sure what the emotion was. But he was fairly sure it was sad. 

“07:00 Eggsy. Sharp.” 

What was all of that about? 

Roxy blinked several times when Eggsy relayed the conversation. She had a half smile, that one that means she knows before Eggsy, the one he fucking hates, but he doesn’t say anything.  
“Eggsy, love, we’ve trained at this. NLP, body language, you’ll get there.” She said sweetly. 

If she didn’t have stitches keeping parts of her together, he would have suggested a few rounds in the ring. 

“So who you proposing Rox? I bet you already got your eye trained on someone. You think 4 steps ahead of everyone. I bet you even have someone for everyone. I’m fucked.” He knew he was, unless he found the candidate, well unless he one he wanted said no. Which he was fairly sure she would actually. Fuck.  
“Christ Eggsy, listen, you knew this could happen. Did you think that this would never happen? Get your head out of your ass, you’re wasting time if you’re asking me questions like that.” 

Ah the painkillers are wearing off. She hates taking them. Says they dull her senses. They do, but she does need them. She’s had a rough go, and could use some more rest. 

“I need rest Eggsy, you should try as well. Don’t keep Merlin waiting in the morning.” And she fucking smirked. 

He wanted to pick Harry’s brain as well. His mentor being the KIng usually was helpful, but sometimes a bane and not a boon. He wasn’t always available, as well he shouldn’t be. He is a rather busy man. 

The stunned look on Harry’s face when Eggsy actually knocked almost made him forget why he was there. 

Almost. 

“Good gracious Eggsy, I hope you’re not so ambitious as to think you can rob me.” 

“Nah mate, Well not yet anyway. May give it a go at some point, just to see if I can. I’m having a bit of a moral crisis.”

“So eager to kill Merlin already? I should have thought you could at least give him a week. Thought you were made of stronger stuff.” there was a sincere kindness in Harry’s eyes that let Eggsy know it was a joke. 

“Nah you twat, sorry Sir, but twat. I’m having an issue picking a proposal. Twat.” 

“One more Eggsy,” in that tone that basically screamed patience was wearing thin, “Frankly I’m surprised you didn’t go to Merlin. I’ll have my own you know. And my track record is rather good if I may be so bold.” He used a hand to gesture to Eggsy. 

“I couldn’t shoot JB.” 

“Well you did save the world from mass genocide, I think one small fail, and one large win rather tipped the scales in your favor.” 

“Cheers.” 

“You didn’t answer the question.” 

“He said we ain’t mates, don’t need to go bothering about everything that happens, do I?” Eggsy sighed. Oh that’s new. He’s not much of a sigher. 

“Did he now. Did you bother to ask why?” Eggsy shook his head, he didn’t need to. “Well Eggsy, that is to say, Galahad, You never really know. All you can do is figure out what you want from your proposal. Sometimes you pick one you’re sure of, and sometimes you pick one that isn’t ready just yet, but needs that push to be better.” 

“And which one was I, Arthur?” he smiled. 

He pretended not to hear the question, but Eggsy did notice the eyeroll. How rude. “If you have someone in mind, because sadly Eggsy this will not be the last time you do this, are they ready? If if they aren’t ready, if they aren’t Kingsman material yet, do you think they can wait? Or do you think they can rise to the challenge? Talk to Merlin, we’re equals in this Galahad. I shan’t be giving you a leg up.” 

He raised one eyebrow. 

“Oh for-” Harry just pointed at the door. 

Merlin was helpful. Harry was right, the bastard, Merlin had seen so many recruits he knew who could actually cut it, and who couldn’t. 

“Lad- don’t listen to the old man. He wants to win.Why the bloody hell you talked to him about it at all is beyond me.” 

“He was my mentor.” 

“And now he’s your boss. Who wants to keep his track record. Had you not thought about this before.” 

Eggsy had. He spent a moment very carefully picking his words. He didn’t want his own feelings to bleed through too much. 

“How in the hell can I tell someone, ‘listen I’m about to give you this amazing life, but in return you will be alone.’ I just can’t Merlin.” 

“So you already know who you think would work?”

“Yeah, she’d be great. This would be a walk in the park for her, but she’d make it more difficult just to make it an actual challenge for herself.” 

“Then I’d say find her before someone else does. If that’ll be all?” 

“Uh, Merlin, listen why can’t I call you mate?” sheepish. He was being sheepish. This was new. 

“Because I’m not your mate. We’re friends Eggsy. Proper friends. Mate has a bit of a negative thing behind it. Friend’s will do. Now if we’re done having this heart to bloody heart could we get cracking?” 

“Keep your pants on Meri, I’m coming.” 

“Congratulations Eggsy, there are only two parts to that sentence that I hate. Today we start on how to decode a building matrix so you can find pipes that will support your agents weight.” 

“Fuck me.” 

“Hrm?” 

Wait did Merlin actually look interested? No, that’s just Merlin trying to move on to training. He’s going to have enough on his plate already, better not press his luck. 

Eggsy just sat quietly for the day. No smart answers or witty quips. He kept his glasses recording, he knew he wasn’t going to remember most of this, his mind was focused on trying to get out to get his proposal. If he could find her. He wouldn’t have much time to spare at this rate. 

“Stop figiting lad, you’re done. Go find your proposal. And maybe get a kip in, it’ll be a long night for ya.” 

“You mean we’re done for the day?” 

“Oh not by a long shot Galahad, we’re only just starting. You’re shadowing me remember? That means we start at nine pm.” Was there an actual sparkle in the man’s eye? 

Eggsy was pretty sure Merlin was mental. And he kinda loved it. 

“You do know you’re a sadist at heart, yeah?” 

“Do you know why Arthur agreed to this Eggsy? Because one day he will be die. One day, and I hope it’s in the distant future, I will die. And all of this, everything that Kingsman is, or will be will be on you. You know you’re in the line of succession Eggsy, you have to see how it all works to be able to make sure it all works.” 

“Well that’s a lot of, well, yeah.” 

“No quip about it Eggsy? No bollocks about how hard that will be? Because it will be. Someone will have to know what the hell is going on here, and that person will, god help us all, be you.” 

“Thanks for the shining vote of confidence there Meri.” 

“Show him up Eggsy, beat him. Get the better proposal. Trust me on this.” 

“Cheers then Meri.” 

Of course he heard the exasperated sigh, now he just had to go find her. Damn freerunners, he thought fondly. Never where you need them to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless you for reading this far. Like I said, it's already finished, I'm just cleaning it up. Comments, kudos and views keep me going.


	3. Tulip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how do you ask someone to give up their entire life anyway?

“Hello Elizabeth.” 

Eggsy dressed in his new suit. He knew he would be needed one soon, and he had to make sure he had one that left a lasting impression. 

He knew Elizabeth would make a fantastic Kingsman, but his qualms about his own loneliness made him rethink his own instincts. Which were very nearly right, and when they were wrong they were very very wrong. But he knew that Elizabeth would wipe the floor with everyone. He had happened on her free running one day, and of course curiosity killed the cat so he researched her. 

She was a machine. She did things just to do them. She became a free runner just so she could say it. She excelled in the Royal Navy but she didn’t think it was much of a challenge, so she left. 

Eggsy had a challenge for her all right. 

“Eggsy, wot is with that getup? You rob someone proper this time?” She grinned. 

“Actually I have a rather, tough question to ask you. How would you like a job. Going legit?” 

He felt the buzz in his pocket that he received a text. 

\--You bastard

He smiled. “He knew Elizabeth would be in the final two, if not a Kingsman, and the company would be lucky to have her in any capacity. 

He walked back to the shop with Elizabeth beside her, and asked the set of questions he had already prepared in his head. 

“Can you do what you’re asked?”  
“Sure mate, if properly motivated.”  
“Surely one would think the game itself would be enough.”  
“You know I already noticed that you’re wearing a suit worth more than six months of my rent.” She raised one eyebrow.  
“Would you like to find out why?”  
“Yeah alright then. NEver shied away from a challenge before, ain’t ‘bout to start now. Oi, why you’re accent different when you’re in that suit bruv?” 

All he did was smile, Elizabeth and he had easy banter running, he knew that when she put on a suit, it would stay the same. 

He opened the door for her, and nodded to Andrew doing the spiel about what particular set of tailors Kingsman were and then showed her to fitting room one.  
“Elizabeth, if you’re ready to adapt, and ready to excel we’ll be on our way.” And put his hand to the glass.

If he didn’t already like her as his proposal, he would have loved her when she quipped “How far does this fucking thing go?” 

The look in her eyes when she saw the base level with all the toys, yeah she was gonna win. He dropped her off at the barracks, and bid farewell and good luck.

“Right Meri, I’m knackered, gonna go get some rest yeah.” 

“Yeah, good thing too lad. See you at nine.” yeah, that was absolutely a smirk this time.

So yeah, he was sitting in the control room watching the candidates gulping air and trying to come up with a plan. And yeah, the pride he felt when Elizabeth told them all how to make snorkels, tried the door, grabbed Amelia, and then busted the glass with a showerhead. 

Yeah, he made the right choice there, hands down. 

The speech Merlin gave that group was a bit different than the what he gave their group. He had to explain that Amelia was a mole from a different division to access their teamwork skills. And that all of them failed except Elizabeth, who he said, for the first time got everything the first time. 

“I’m tempted to let all of you but her sleep in your own water.” 

Eggsy tapped the side of his glasses and said, “Come on Meri, it’s only day one.” 

Merlin kept going like Eggsy was just a gnat in his ear. “But that would teach you nothing, get dry I’ll show you to your barracks. Fall out.” 

Later when Eggsy’s eyes were drooping at the controls Merlin sneaked up on him. Which is saying something since he’s a spy an all. 

“Didn’t hear you Meri, I am trained to kill.” 

“We are all killers Eggsy, and I could take you lad. Your girl outshone everyone. Even you. You had any question of her at all?” 

“Nah Meri, I had problems with asking anyone to give up their life for this. It’s lonely innit? You’ve no one to talk to unless they work for Kingsman otherwise you have to lie and all that.” 

“Two now.” 

“What?”

“Take a nap Galahad we’ve puppies in the morning. I’m sure yours needs to go out as well.” 

“Nah, well he might. I’ve no way of knowing do I? Told me I’d be shadowing ya so I brought him to Daisy. Best guard dog a girl could have if her big bruv can’t do it.” 

“You are a tit Eggsy Unwin.” 

“Meri, sometimes I can’t tell if you love me or you hate me.” And he walked out of the room to take grab some winks.

So he didn’t hear the part when Merlin had tapped on the side of his glasses and went, “With all due respect Arthur, fuck off.” 

He went to medical to find Rox and her great big beast of a poodle. She wasn’t cleared by medical to go home yet, and so he snuck her in to give her some comfort. 

“Rox, did you know your proposal looks an awful lot like you bruv.” 

“My brother.” She said it so primly with an edge of honor behind it. He hadn’t completely failed the test, he shared his snorkel at least. “Scott’s good. At the very least I won’t have to lie to him about my life anymore. He might be more worried in the future, but I can stop lying to one person.” She shrugged and then winced. 

“Ah, ya talked to Arthur? Played you like a fiddle Rox, no offense.” 

“What are you talking about Eggsy?” she had wide eyes, innocent his life nut.

“Let me guess,” and he put on his perfected by now posh accent, “Do you have a proposal that’s just not quite ready yet?” 

“Oh bollocks.” 

“Yes well, you’re not Arthur without being good at your job.” 

“Yeah I supposed you’re right. I forgot that in a group of spies, we all have huge egos.” 

Eggsy yawned, he liked the idea of shadowing Merlin in theory, but the hours were wrecking him. “Listen mate, pups in the morning. Bleeding hell.” He stifled his next yawn. 

“What?” she was absentmindedly petting her poodle. Tulip, he remembered her name was Tulip. He only has 15 tulips on his wall was his next thought.  
“I’m doing this for at least two weeks Rox, can’t just give up when someone’s gone and snuffed it.” 

Why did Rox look so exasperated at him? 

“Well how is it going with Merlin then?” She smiled fondly. 

“I’ve no idea. Honestly. He either hates my guts, or doesn’t. Best I could hope for I think.” 

Now why does Rox look sad?

“Go with the ‘or not’ Eggsy. It’s Merlin. Also, goodnight.” 

He liked Roxy. Never one to beat around the bush, or get what she wanted. Well save that or not bit. What does that mean? Utter shite that was. 

Why does he keep saying shite in his head? Fuck he’s still using Merlin’s words. 

The next day he wouldn’t say he was disappointed if anyone asked mind, but he wouldn't say he was pleased that Elizabeth picked the poodle and not the pug. He was rather pleased that Scott picked the pug though. Endeared him a bit and he had hope they would be the last two. They had also formed some sort of alliance overnight, and he enjoyed watching that. 

“What did she name the little shit anyway?” 

Merlin that smug bastard just smirked. “Classified.” 

“Meri that’s just rude.” 

“Alright today is more running, actually you should know how much of this goes. Hasn’t been that long and I don’t think you’ve had that many concussions. You’re to watch them. See what their strengths are, their weakness. Watch the, while I go take a nap.” 

“What are you serious bruv?” 

Merlin turned to him straight faced and said, “I’m not your bruv either Eggsy.” and left. 

And what the hell did that mean? I guess he could go with friend. I mean, they don’t talk like they used to and sure Eggsy missed that, but he thought they were bruvs at least if not mates. Merlin weren’t his day to day handler anymore so yeah. But Merlin had really been there, through the difficult missions and the honeypots that made his skin crawl. That calming deep broge that was always at the end of his mind when he had a wank. But that was a whole different thing, he didn’t usually go down that route in his mind unless he was drunk. He didn’t like the way his mind was winding down this hole again so he texted Rox to try to forget that he was so sodding lonely. 

\--Your bruvs got good form but slow time.  
\--Eggsy, not that I don’t hate these chats, because I do, but that isn’t why you texted me.  
\--Rox I’m pretty sure I fancy Merlin.  
\--Well you’ve finally realised it, that’s good.  
\--Get fucked.  
\--Going to do anything about it? 

Well fuck. That’s the part that was easier said than done. Part of him wanted to go find Merlin and ride him until they both were a sweaty mess, and part of him thought he should just ride this out till it was just a fleeting memory, again. 

“Balls.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left! Thank you for reading this so far and bless you all.


	4. Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is almost up on his shadowing of Merlin, but on the plus side there is a new mission on the horizon.

The two weeks were almost up and they showed that most of the Knights has spoken with Harry about their recruits, or that people didn’t really put any thought into them at all. They hadn’t even gone into the test yet and they were down to six. Eggsy found he could hardly be in the same room with Merlin without being twitchy. His temper was short, and his hands would fidget. He try to force himself to be calm about it, but when he laid awake at night, he couldn’t help but think about how Merlin did everything with so much grace. It was driving him to madness. He was sure of it. 

He sat at the controls watching the recruits shoot. Elizabeth was grace with a rifle, but needed to work on her pistol he thought, as he heard Merlin come in behind him. His body automatically tensed up. 

“So what happened with Percival’s overnight?” Light conversation, he could do this. 

“Couldn’t shoot the target. Even with a rocket launcher I bed it would only knick a bastards ear.” 

“It’s down to six pretty quick yeah?” 

“Eggsy, what’s wrong? You’ve not been your usual loud as balls self. I almost miss that fucker.” 

 

“ ‘M fine Meri, just our time is almost up,” and he hadn’t done anything about it yet, “is all.” 

He did actually miss setting up the obstacles and watching all of the candidates fail or not. Not just his, he was starting to see how teamwork actually looked from the outside as one unit. It was very enlightening to watch, he was sure he would be a better agent for it. And yeah, if he was being honest he wanted to see Elizabeth as Gaiwan, but he never stacked in the odds in her favor. Being a professional about it and all. 

But then, yeah, he might of used all of Ywain’s recruits weaknesses against him because the kid was a right bastard. Taking the literal meaning of what his mentor’s codename meant. He was a bully, and he especially loved saying sexually lewd things to the other female proposals. And yeah, he couldn’t have that right prick being a Kingsman. And Merlin never said nothing so he figured that was in the clear. Ain’t no room for that kinda shite at the table. 

At least he knew why he was using Merlin’s words in his head. 

Merlin just stood there staring at him then said a bit too quickly, “Eggsy, Arthur’s asked to see you at the shop. See ya ‘round lad.” and just barely touched his shoulder in a pat. 

He’d be lying to himself if he didn’t say he didn’t melt into it just a bit. But only a bit mind. 

“Right, yeah, they’re studying for their test so I’ll just go to the shop then.” 

“Eggsy, you can always talk ta me, you know that right?” Did Merlin look sad? Nah, that was just his own feelings projecting onto the situation. 

“Ta very much.” 

As he was walking to the bullet train, his head was spinning. Now what in the fuck did that mean? He didn’t want to dwell on it too much, so he made a mental list of supplies he was to stock up on if he was going back into the field. 

Away from Merlin.

“Fuck.” 

He found that he didn’t miss the missions so much. That was a bit weird to him, he was usually chomping at the bit to get a new assignment. To take him away from home and feel needed and wanted.

He did want to be wanted and needed here, at HQ. Well specifically by one knight, but there was little he could do about that. 

He didn’t bother to knock this time when he reached Arthur’s office, he just showed himself in and sat down waiting for the older gentleman to start. 

“Ah yes, Eggsy I was starting to wonder when you were going to stop by. I would ask you to sit, but as you’ve already done so we can begin.” 

“So what’s my next mission then?”

“For you to stop being so thick Eggsy and what’s the phrase the youth use today, ah yes, ‘hook up’ with Merlin.” 

“Well that’s fucking weird when you say it Harry.” 

“Quit not being you about this Eggsy. Fuck him already. You’ve been dancing around this since you joined Kingsman. Merlin isn’t going to do anything about it, he’ll pine from afar for the rest of his life because he’s Merlin. He’ll be content knowing you’re not need in the sand and for him that might be okay, for you that might be okay, but for me? That is not okay.” 

“‘Arry you can’t just spring that on a guy.” 

“As you wish Galahad,” it didn’t escape Eggys notice that his codename was being used, now they were down to why he was there. “You’ve been doing such a great job shadowing Merlin, you will finish until we’ve a new Knight.” 

“I know you ain’t taking the piss then, so fanks for that and all.” Eggsy smile. Almost made his cheeks sore, he’d not done that in a while. 

“Eggsy, put that mouth of yours to better use elsewhere.” And pointed to the door, he knew a dismissal when he saw it. “Oh and good luck, and one other thing, you might be my successor Galahad, but he is my best friend.” 

The ‘I will kill you and no one will know where to find you, we’re spies for fuck’s sake’, implied. 

He stayed at the shop for a bit, just thinking about what he was going to do. He had to at least try, now not only for himself. I guess it was pretty obvious if you looked at it from the outside. Merlin had to at least. He watched almost all the feeds. That doesn’t explain why he wasn’t his main handler anymore. 

Unless. Unless under all that Scottish bravado was a man that didn’t want to see his crush hurt and failing. Unless there was a chance that could actually die and wanted to, and this might be a bit selfish but he would do the same thing, be the last voice in someone’s ear. To make a honeypot at least interesting when you’d get a quip of ‘at least the dick is pleasant to look at, unfortunate to fuck though.’ in your ear. 

Merlin bloody well liked him too. 

He got on the bullet and texted Rox. 

\--I’m going to try.  
\--Finally.  
\--Has Scott told you what Elizabeth’s dog’s name is yet? I’m dying to know.  
\--Classified  
\--Not you too. Fuck off.   
\--Good luck Eggsy.

He got to HQ quicker than he would have liked. He didn’t have a plan. He plans everything. He’s a bloody spy instinct takes you so far. Well, that’s not exactly fair to himself he reasoned. The handler plans everything. 

So he just stood outside of Merlin’s door trying to figure out what to say. 

Okay so he might have been out there on the outside of an hour trying to figure out what to say. 

At least he wasn’t fidgeting anymore. 

“Get in with ya lad, I can hear you thinking from out here.” 

“Want to take a bet on that Meri.” Flirty, he can handle being flirty now. It was easy. He knew. 

“Aye, I can. I’m the magician after all.” Merlin had a smile that reached his eyes. 

This was Merlin. The man knew him when he stilled picked out winged tennies. 

Okay he still has them in his closet. 

Okay secretly he still wishes he could wear them without all the knights taking the piss. 

Eggsy cleared his throat and started first with an eloquent, “So.”

“Yes.” 

“When?” Okay so the magician could read his mind. Or he had his glasses on. Maybe both. 

“When you picked out the wee dog. That snotty pug thinking it was a bulldog.” 

“Really?”

“Yes lad, maybe when---” 

Eggsy cut him off grabbed his jumper and pulled him closer. 

“You were sayin’?”

“Shut up Eggsy.” 

Merlin closed the distance and kissed him. 

If Eggsy was being honest with himself, this would have been his preferred first kiss. It was chaste, it was easy, it was slow, it was a sloppy and it was home. 

There would be time in the future when a kiss was really a fuck, and a fuck was really a kiss. Screaming each others names in the sheets and licking sweat off each other's brows. 

Merlin tapped the side of his glasses so that Harry could see, and hearing Harry go, “well that’s good then.” tapped them back off. 

After talking for hours, and kissing for just as long, Eggsy texted Roxy.

\--You’re a twat you know.  
\--I have one Eggsy, doesn’t mean I am one.   
\--The dog’s name it’s Classified.   
\--I guess that mission is already complete then, congrats Eggsy!  
\--Nah bruv, that’s only just started. 

Month’s later when Elizabeth became Gaiwan, well no one could really blame Eggsy’s ego on that. First time picking and he knocks it out of the park. It’s not the last time he has to pick a proposal, and they don’t all make it, but it’s good to know his instincts are right. She’s brilliant and fits in just as well. 

Loneliness is a funny thing when Eggsy mused on it later when he was counting daisies on his wall. It still happens when he’s balls deep undercover with no contact for months at a time. Or when Merlin has been the handler on a WW3 huge mission and has been at the office for weeks, eyes drooping. Merlin is currently at day eight, but now loneliness is not a constant part of his life. He heard Merlin open the door and cracked a smile but didn’t bother to get up of the couch. JB was snoozing by his side and all. 

“Eggsy, there are only four daisies on that wall. I find that insulting to my sister in law.”

Nah Eggsy thought, he wouldn’t change a thing that led him to where he was now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Thank you to everyone and anyone who read this and loved it, read this and hated it, left a kudo or a comment and book marked it. 
> 
> I love you all. 
> 
> I wrote this sitting on my bed when I should have been writing my Nana's Eulogy. I couldn't get it. I am feeling lost and lonely and Eggsy helped me find an outlet for that. 
> 
> Again, send me prompts on tumblr. I'm dormersensual. 
> 
> And if there is enough interest, I might write a one shot of Eggsy and Merlin's sexy time. ;)


End file.
